


Learn to Knock

by leukocytosis



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: Suzaku needs to learn to knock and be more honest with his feelings.





	Learn to Knock

“Look, I’m sorry you walked in on us. I didn’t mean for you to find out this way. It was just to blow off some steam,” Kallen hesitated before sending off the message. She didn’t want anyone to know she was sleeping with Lelouch. Lelouch had so much drama connected to him and she wanted none of it. Girls and guys flung themselves at him. Somehow, she, who didn’t want to be with him emotionally, was the one he chose.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a beep from her phone, indicating she’d received a reply more quickly than anticipated.

“Please… please just drop it. I don’t want to remember,” came the reply. Suzaku seemed relatively unaffected yesterday, but perhaps seeing his best friend fooling around with someone who looked at him with disdain every time she saw him was too much. But at the end of the day...

“You didn’t knock! Why wouldn’t you knock before entering Lelouch’s room? Or anyone’s room for that matter?” Kallen responded quickly, rage building. How dare he act like she was somehow at fault for all of this. 

“Look, it sounded like someone choking, and as a knight, it’s my duty to make sure everyone is safe. Is that a crime? Don’t worry, it won’t happen again,” Suzaku’s speedy reply came. 

“Whatever, just fucking knock. It’s not that hard. It’s not like it matters now because Lelouch won’t talk to me,” Kallen was pissed now. Even if she gave a damn about Lelouch as a partner, she couldn’t deny it was fun being around him, even if she couldn’t see him in a romantic light.

“You want me, an innocent bystander, to apologize for you doing bedroom acrobatics WITHOUT THE DOOR LOCKED?” As soon as Kallen received that reply, she heard a sharp knock at the door. Of course, only Suzaku knocked that way.

“Kururugi,” she seethed, opening the door, “what do you want now?”

“I want to know how long this has been going on,” Suzaku said, arms crossed over his chest, “why wouldn’t Lelouch tell me?”

“Only about a month. Just join us next time. Or better yet, just ask him to be with you. It’s getting hard seeing the way you look at him,” Kallen rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Suzaku said firmly, looking down. 

“You know you were into it. Seeing his sweaty, naked back above someone, in a bed. You did more than just blush. I could see it,” Kallen said, mocking Suzaku, “You know you wanted it to be you.”

“Shut up. I knew coming here was a mistake,” Suzaku turned to leave. 

“Him, moaning my name, breathless. Don’t you wish it was you?” Kallen said, smiling. 

“That’s it. I’m leaving,” Suzaku said, stepping out the door. 

Kallen peaked out to shout to him as he started running, “he won’t mind. He calls out your name half the time, anyway.”

Suzaku came to a dead stop and turned to face Kallen. He blinked, not sure if he’d heard her correctly.

“Yeah… at first I felt bad about it, but it’s just stress relief. He can pretend I am whoever he wants me to be.”

“Lelouch… likes me?” Suzaku was dumbfounded. He’d always had a soft spot for Lelouch, and that only grew after being reunited in school, after he’d become a Britannian knight. He’d always hoped to be able to protect his prince.

“I’m sorry, Kallen. I’ve got to go,” Suzaku said, bolting off in the direction of Lelouch’s room. He had some words for his friend.


End file.
